WHAT IS HAPPENING
by eloomis4831
Summary: What happens when one of Princess Bublegum's inventions send her, finn, and jake to the past? Will they get back to the future again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Back** **In Time**

It was a sunny day in the land of Ooo, and Ooo's greatest heroes have just came back from Adventuring in the woods slaying monsters and evil when they hear their phone ring. "_RING RING RING_" the phone rang. "I will get it" said finn as he ran towards the phone. "Hello" finn said as he answered it. "_Hi finn_" said the ruler of the candy kingdom, Princess Bublegum. "Hey Princess, what do you need" asked finn. "_I am testing a new experiment of mine and I want you and Jake to come over, so if something go's wrong you guys can help me stop it_" said Princess Bublegum. "Ok Princess, we will be right over" finn said as he hung up. "Who was it finn" asked jake. "It was Princess Bublegum. She wants us over at her lab so if something go's wrong with her new experiment we can help stop it" said finn. Finn grabbed onto jake as he stretched over to the candy kingdom. Finn and jake walked into the candy kingdom and went to the castle. "Princess, finn and jake are here" yelled peppermint butler. "Come in boys" said Princess Bublegum. "So, what is the experiment Princess" asked jake. "It's a machine that shows you what and were a certain place in time was like" said Princess Bublegum. "Like for example, say before the Mushroom war. You would be able to see what it was like then" continued Princess Bublegum. "I want to see that, let's try it out" said finn eagerly. "Ok, let's test it out" said Princess Bublegum as she started to pull levers and press buttons. Soon there was a little flash on the screen, and on the screen there was a little dock with a person on it with something wrapped in cloth. Then another figure came along and noticed the idiom and walked on the dock to the other person. They were then seen talking and then the person unwrapped the cloth to see a golden crown with three gems in it. "What the? Hey guys are you seeing this?" asked finn. Princess Bublegum started to close in on the figure and started to make it more clear to see he figures face. At first no one knew who it was but then finn recognized the person. "GUYS, THATS SIMON" finn yelled in shock. "Intreating, lets keep on watching him" said Princess Bublegum. Then Simon was walking on a road in the forest, enjoying the scenery of the quiet forest. Then there were sparks from the machine, then every one blacked out.

* * *

**So, how as the first chapter? I will be ****writing the next chapter soon, Ok.**


	2. Chapter 2 Simon

**Chapter 2 Simon**

Finn started to gain consciousness again, he opened his eyes to see a figure looming over him. "Are you ok" asked the figure. Finn's eyes had finally adjusted to the light, so he could see who the figure was. "Yes, I'm ok. But what happened" asked finn as he pulled him self off the dirt. "I heard yelling and ran over here to see what it was, Then I saw you, your dog, and this lady unconsciousness on the dirt and then you woke up" Said the figure. "Let me introduce my self, my name is Simon. Simon Petrikov" It said. "You are! It is so nice to meet you, oh and by the way i'm finn" said finn. "Simon, will you help me wake them up" asked finn. Finn started to shake jake, jake started to wake up. "Jake are you ok" asked finn. Jake was now wide awake looking at his bro, finn. "Ya, I am ok bro and by the way were are we" asked jake. As soon as jake talked Simon was startled. "That dog can talk" Simon said nervously. "You don't know dogs could talk. All dogs can talk, Well, after the Mushroom war we could" said jake. "What is the Mushroom war" asked Simon? "You don't want to know" said finn. "Finn, Help will me wake up the Princess" asked jake. "Shure, she could help us out of this mess" said finn. "Wake up Princess Bublegum" said finn. Her eyes opened and she pushed her self off the ground. "Were are we finn" asked Princess Bublegum. "Your machine sent us to the time that we were watching on it, do you know what that means" asked finn. "Let me guess, We are were Simon is" said Princess Bublegum. "How did you know" asked finn? "By the sentence and the way you said it, but that is not the problem right now. We have to go back into our right time line or every thing and one on that time line could disappear before we evan know in and then if we go when it is to late we could end up in damaged time and we would disappear forever" replied Princess Bublegum. "Then we have to do what ever it takes to get back" said finn. "Hey, finn, WHAT TIME IS IT" said jake. "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME" Yelled finn.

* * *

** I maybe made it off topic a little. I said maybe, just maybe. Well, if you want me to update this more then review this more. P.S I am having a hard time thinking about what to do for the next chapter.**


End file.
